


Vis à Vis

by meiwai



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Incest, M/M, Naoya's Route, POV Second Person, Sexual Content, Spoilers, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiwai/pseuds/meiwai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the demon Overlord and Naoya hasn't found a way to take that from you, so for now, you're safe. </p>
<p>But "for now" is not nearly long enough. </p>
<p>Let's survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vis à Vis

You have nightmares, sometimes, and that makes you a little bit human.

It's a remnant; an impediment to your goals.

The war against God has begun.

You don't want to tell Naoya that you have nightmares, still. You know he has little tolerance for such weaknesses and he has a tendency to go from placid to mass homicide in a matter of minutes but you know he already knows.

Why? Because he sleeps with you now.

He says he's "protecting his beloved family member" but in reality his intention is probably to "protect his beloved investment." You know you're but a pawn in his divine chess game of deceit and mistrust but you're the most important pawn; you're the demon Overlord and Naoya hasn't found a way to take that from you so for now

You're safe with him.

You even  _feel_  safe with him.

But that's that only place where you feel that way. Atsuro and Yuzu are wary of you, and you barely see them anymore. They are with their families now more than anything, trying to overcome their struggles as expendables in the ineffable War. They pointed out that you were being used. You already had known for a while.

_You guys find solace in being with your family, don't you? Well, it's the same for me._

_I don't want you two involved, that's just it._

_I know. But he's all I have left._

Kaido loved your new powers a little too much for Naoya's liking and was disposed of. The last time you two spoke, he warned you against your cousin too. It was nothing new. You'd heard all this before.

_I get it, I can take care of myself._

_You should be worried for your own life!_

_Don't do anything stupid._

Naoya had taken Kaido's life right in front of you. He didn't need demons, just simply raised his hand, made a shoo-ing motion, and set the man aflame.

He'd returned to your side and stroked your hair after that, whispered in your ear that ignorance could be tolerated but incompetence was unacceptable.

It was then that you realized you were quickly outliving your usefulness.

* * *

So you have nightmares.

Most of them begin as sweet dreams. You're in your room with Atsuro and Yuzu and you're doing some homework, mostly chatting, Yuzu teases Atsuro who groans and returns to typing on his laptop… their faces melt, become distorted, and they have the wings of angels but their faces are marred and disgusting

They are Sariel and Anael, and they are going to kill you.

You wake up panting and sweating and the angels' scythes are pressed against your throat oh God no not God, he won't help you now and Naoya's arms are wrapped around you and his legs are entwined with yours, he's whispering  _shh, it's only Heaven taking advantage of your vulnerable sleep, shh, I'm here, I'll always be here, oh, my beloved cousin._

This is how you know that he knows.

* * *

You know that Naoya is Cain and you are Abel.

You know because Remiel told you, and angels cannot tell lies, even Naoya says so, and that makes them the exact opposite of Naoya in that aspect.

Remiel may not have told you the entire truth but you know that what he told you was part of the truth, and that's what you really need right now; the truth. You need something to anchor the scheme you are about to attempt.

You're not the schemer. That's Naoya's position and you'd always followed without hesitation because… well, there was no particular reason. You trust him. He is… there's something…

You love him, to an extent.

You _really_ shouldn't. This is the man who became the first murderer and made you his first victim. This is the man who has no qualms about sacrificing millions in the blink of an eye for the sake of his goal. This is the man who is  _your cousin and the only person you have left in this new world of perpetual conflict._

So with this knowledge and these bizarre feelings in your heart you attempt something that would make Naoya proud.

You attempt to beat him at his own game.

* * *

_Nngh- Aah! Aaah! No, not- haaah-_

_Ughh… no… help- aah-_

_Naoya-!_

And as you knew he would Naoya cradles you in his arms, shakes you softly to wake you, whispers sweet words into your ear

And the tables are about to turn.

_Naoya…_ you breathe in heavily, clutching at his slender arms around your waist.

He nuzzles into your hair.  _Your nightmares?_

You nod.  _Naoya…_

_Yes?_

_Naoya… thank you._ You turn in his arms and he lets you. In the light of the moon you can see his red eyes, full of ulterior motive and dark secrets and  _You're the only one who has been with me... this whole time…_

_Think nothing of it._

You reach up and cup his face with your hands. You've confused him now, so it's not difficult to pull him down towards you and kiss him. You rub your tongue against the roof of his mouth, against his teeth, against his lips and the kiss tastes of sin.

It takes him a fraction of a moment to push you away.

_What in Hell-_ You have more of an edge on him than you've ever had in your life and if you play your cards right starting right about now things will stay that way. Maybe forever.

_Naoya… I'm sorry, Naoya-_

_What the Hell was that?_

_Naoya, I love-_

He's suddenly on top of you. He grabs you by the throat and leans in so close you're breathing the same air.  _Love-? Who put these ideas into your head?_

_Are you going to kill me, again?_

Everything freezes. You start to cry because all of a sudden this is happening and crying will give you a better chance of  _winning_ , you think

_No… no, not again. Never again. You… why do you-_

_Naoya…_

He releases his hold on your throat and grabs your upper arms instead, shaking you as he rasps out  _why? Why do you love me? I killed- I murdered you- how can you say you love me? Hate me! You're supposed to hate me, damn you!_

This is going better than you thought it would.  _Naoya… I could never hate you. Can't you understand? Naoya… brother…_

The word is foreign to your lips and his ears and you two are caught in a frozen moment again.

_Naoya_ you try again _please… can't you love me, too?_

A shiver passes through him.

_You told me to come to you and I did without hesitation_ that last day of the Tokyo lockdown that was so long ago  _so won't you return my feelings?_

And he's on you like a parched man on an oasis.

Clothes are tossed to the floor and you're not sure if this was your plan but it should have the same result, right? But now it doesn't matter because his lips are everywhere, a warm tongue reaching out to taste every part of you and if you didn't know better you'd say he was worshipping you, your body, but that's absurd and

Is he crying?

_Brother…_  You've never felt anything like this before and it's too much, too much at once and suddenly he's level with you, he kisses you forcefully and reaches between your legs oh Go- Luci-  _somebody-_

_Brother!_ you scream because calling him Naoya now might ruin the effect.

He smiles, and it's not his usual slasher smile but a thankful, sad sort of smile and he kisses you again.  _Yes… Abel…_

… _Cain…?_  It's tentative because just like how you don't want to call him Naoya right now you're not sure how he'll react to his real name but he seems to approve and you know because he spreads your legs and

_There will be pain._

You nod because you understand. You understand better than anyone that there will be pain and this cannot possibly be the worst of it.

* * *

This time he hadn't been lying and you screamed and he comforted you with kisses and touches and in the end there was pleasure too, for you both. But the greatest pleasure comes when you look into his eyes and see new things. You see lust and desire and subtle redemption and glee and

Deep within the red, blood red, a sliver of affection.

He will not dispose of you now.

In the morning he kisses you again and every muscle from your toes to your stomach protests when you arch into him, skin against skin, but it's worth it because you know you've won.

The kiss tastes of victory.

And from that night on for the rest of eternity you no longer have nightmares.

* * *

_Let's survive._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> More re-posts from FF.net. This is great, though- now I have the chance to clean up all the ugly mistakes and clunky word choices. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
